


I Need to Find You.

by simplyFangirling413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyFangirling413/pseuds/simplyFangirling413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Post-Sburb story of the Beta kids having landed on a "new" earth, completely the same spare their lack of memories - and new names!<br/>Unfortunately, the Hero of Time remembers all too well the horrors of the game, and is constantly ranting and complaining to Rose, who humours him as much as she can. <br/>Other than the nightmares of his doomed timelines, Dave can't find John anywhere! But he feels he needs to. For maybe John can help him remember what he can't and understand Dave's pain, or help him forget the pain entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need to Find You.

Everything was always upside down nowadays. And for most, they'd call that a "strange day" that usually follows a very normal one or "waking up on the wrong side of the bed" as most say. However, one boy about the age of 18, knew otherwise. David Strider lived with his older bro in an apartment complex in sunny Florida, with his best friend's apartment just next door. They texted every day and hung out almost twice as much. It was like they were siblings, or as close as two friends could get to siblings. They even had shocking similarities most blamed on growing up so closely. But David knew differently.   
He was a "man" of 18 with a very "manly" white-blonde shock of hair that's usually combed back neat in the eyes of others but truly a bitch to tame. Combing it back was a necessity for the cool kid look though, complimented by the constant dark shades he wore no matter the occasion. Very few saw him without them. Only three others in fact - four if you count his brother - and it was merely accident they saw anyway. His eyes were secret and strange, once upon a time. Now he merely hid his amber-brown eyes for nostalgia purposes.  
Being the cool-kid he was David generally spent any time alone rapping, making or listening to sick beats off his high-tech computer and mixer combination, complete with turntables. That was, until this March, when David went into panic mode about one of his closest friend's 18th birthday. He had to do something for him, but there were a few problems in his way. To help overcome these problems, he solicited the help of his "sister" from next door. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

David spoke of such crazy things to her sometimes. Most times tended to be of his "dreams" he claimed were of a past life but she never believed him. Why would she? His stories were absolutely outrageous! Flying people, aliens living on meteors and fornicating with other humans (one of which David claimed was in a serious relationship with herself) and magical powers after death. Every word out of his mouth was pure fiction, but she went along with it anyway. She was his closest friend and almost like a sister to him from how close they were growing up. They even looked similar, with her white-blonde hair cut just a little longer than a pixie cut with slight curls around her ears. She's only slightly shorter than he but by an inch that doesn't really bug her, as hard as David tried. But she knew he only did it because he loved her. That's how they were. As close as siblings with no one to tell them otherwise.   
Lately though, he's been seeming a little lonely and distant. She tried to find out why for the past month, but all David would mumble was "I don't know where he is...."  
It freaked Rosalia out more than she cared to share, but going to her mother wouldn't help. She didn't know any more than Rosalia, but she knew help was needed. They both did.   
So sitting with her "brother" on March 13 led to her bringing up David's problem in hopes of solving it. Looking to him, sitting at his computer and browsing whatever website he finds interesting, she sat up from his bed to spark conversation.   
"What are you looking at?" she asked.   
"Stuff...." he replied quickly.   
"Like....?" she inquired, standing and peering over his shoulder. The webpage he was on looked like a social-networking page of some kind, but she couldn't tell exactly which one considering how many accounts he has. The most curious part of his web browsing though, was that he appeared to be searching for people.  
"Like things." he frowned softly and clicked over the page when he saw her reflection in the screen to one of his current comics in the work. Rosalia clicked it back quickly to browse at what he was looking at. "What the hell Rosalia?! This is a violation of my privacy!"  
"Says the man making a public post on a social media website." she replied with a soft smirk. David frowns softly at her and she can sense his upset through his shades as her pinky-brown eyes scanned his types words.   
"'....I wish I knew where you were yet I cannot find you.'" she read aloud. "'If only I knew your name now, but I only hope you remember.' What is this David? Looking for a new lady friend?"  
"No. I'm looking for an old friend of mine from a few years ago..." he replied, adding a reply spot to his text and posting it quickly.   
"Perhaps I could help? You know I'm good at finding and knowing things." she winked at him.   
"More than you could imagine... Alright. Fuck it, I could use all the help I can get finding him..."  
Rosalia smiles softly at her friend's acceptance of help (and her secret nosiness) in finding this so called "friend" of his. She gently shoved him out of his chair and sent her a gently scowl through his skewed glasses as he landed on the floor and Rosalia sat down in his place, pulling up a couple other webpages.   
"Now, tell me all about him."

**Author's Note:**

> NOTHING IS MINE  
> HOMESTUCK BELONGS TO ANDREW HUSSIE  
> COVER ART CREDITED TO RIGHTFUL OWNER  
> IDEA AND ORIGINALITY RIGHTFULLY CREDITED TO http://aranea-serket.tumblr.com  
> i'm simply here to attempt making someone happy by writing their idea  
> which will probably turn into dave<3john fluff


End file.
